User blog:Justin and Sarah-Jane from CBeebies/Hosts and Presenters
MEET THE PRESENTERS: How many do you know? * Chica (Forest Harding) - an enthusiastic chicken! With her contagious squeak and positive attitude, she learns new things from the adults in the Sunshine Barn. She loves dressing up in the costume coop and she always wants to be part of everything that goes on. However, like most pre-schoolers, she sometimes doesn’t have the skills or knowledge to do what she wants. But that never stops her because she has a very positive, optimistic view of herself and life. * Star (Stacia Newcomb) - is an exuberant and cheerful Star who loves to dance and sing! He has a big imagination! * Coo (Julianne Buescher) - A cuckoo bird who loves to sing and dance. * Banjo (Ali Eisner) - Miles’ Puppet sidecick, who is very curious and loves to conduct experiments. He also greatly admires Nina and often mimics her actions in order to be just like her. * Lucy - A firefly who loves to introduce episodes of shows * Hush - a real-life goldfish who Nina likes to say goodnight to and recites a poem in which viewers are encourged to "make a wish." * Kevin Yamada - a dance teacher who taught various forms of not only dance, but also reading birthday cards. He teaches how to dance (From jazz, bluegrass, tap and hip-hop to the conga and even "The Hokey Cokey"... you name it!). He makes the crowd - students, puppets, and humans alike - get up on their tippy-toes and dance, and finally strike a pose! If you don’t see him doing so, you can find him as a photographer. * Kelly Vrooman - A former member of the CBS shows School and the Backyard Gang and School and the Backyard Gang Mountain. She is currently a real estate agent who plays Patty on the Sprout sharing Show and dresses up in the Costume Coop. She also now continues figuring out what life path to follow. * Casey Sherman - A host of Playhouse Disney Live on Stage. She is a hip girl who walks into the street with a smile on her face. * Sean Roach - An all-around nice guy who likes doing arts. He has a secret talent: doing magic tricks. He is also the driver of the Noodle and Doodle Bus. * Dennisha Pratt - She is also a writer at the public library in Sprout Land. * Liz Filos - She and Kelly are great friends and love to dance together. She also knows how to play musical instruments, such as the piano, the violin and the flute. * Carly Ciarrochi - Carly is a street-savvy young girl with black curly hair and glasses who was close in age with Liz, Tim, Kaitlin, and Emily, and the five were great friends. Carly lives in the Sprout House with Snug the Puppy, and has extraordinary dancing skills. * Tim Kubart - Tim leads a band called the Space Cadets. He even taught the pre-school kids piano and singing lessons. * Kaitlin Becker - Kaitlin is a park ranger who hosts Double Dare 2018 on Nickelodeon. * Emily Borremo - She loves to sing and dance! She also pursues a broadway career. * Nina (Michelle Lepe) - A young woman who knows spanish and sign-language. * Leo (Noel MacNeal) - Leo proves over and over again that all kids like to play, laugh, learn, and have fun. * Melanie Martinez - A Hispanic young woman who loves dress-up games, especially with her friends Nina and Kelly. * Miles (Milton Barnes) - Miles loves to make kids happy by singing a song with his friends in Sprout Land. He can also play the piano. * Elizabeth Balzano - She loves to sing and dance! Her best friend is Coo. Category:Blog posts